Shadows, grays and evil ways
by Kay999
Summary: Happy, Chibs and their favorite bar owner have fun. Explicit smut! Series of smutty one shots written by JDB7707 and Kay999. We don't own SOA, only our OC. Also, we do not own the title of this fic - "Shadows, grays and evil ways" is an album title of a super talented White buffalo - go check him out, he's amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer/Warning:**

**This is tottaly PWP/OOC, one shot, explicit, hardcore, what not Chibs/Happy/OC story. For mature readers only! And I really mean mature! Don't like it, don't read it. Nothing romantic in it!**

**Story is a result of a fun collaboration with awesome, sassy, super cool JDB7707. Thank you babe for everything!**

**Reason why I wrote this: I got a few PMs from people who criticized me for writing filthy porn (despite the M rating and me warning you guys in every story what to expect) so I decided to actually write a filthy porn story :) Plus, I;m such a smut slut :D**

**Hope you'll have fun reading it as we had fun writing it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Hey there. My favorite Samcro guys", Rowan grinned behind the counter when she saw Chibs walk in with Happy.

The Sons occasionally came to her bar on the route to Stockton and she liked having them there. Guys were ok, drinking, shooting pool, chasing girls. Tig already had a legion of fans waiting every night for him to return and Jax broke a lot of hearts when they found out he was faithful to his old lady. Happy turned out to be the second best option for the ladies but the scary guy showed no interest in girls and Rowan was the only one he talked do. Well,more barked, but still.

"Hey there Happy boy. Nice shiner", she touched his eye lightly, fingers caressing his stubbled cheek. He could smell a touch of perfume on her wrist and bit her thumb mockingly when she moved it over his cut lip.

"Ouch! That hurts. Ain't my fault you're loosing your touch", she laughed surprised at his reaction and gave him his beer and a shot of Jameson while he snarled at her.

"Who's loosing his touch?", Chibs laughed from behind her. He came behind the counter, helping himself with whiskey, kissing Rowan lightly on the cheek.  
It was a short peck but Rowan felt like here whole body was on fire. Of all the Samcro guys she liked Chibs the best. There was something in the way he talked and looked at her that made her pussy clench every time. He never tried anything other than flirting but she had a feeling he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Happy is", she laughed again shoving Chibs out of the bar, slapping his fingers when he reached for more peanuts. "Behave".

The Sons sat at their usual spot, the end of the bar, drinking and smoking and watching Rowan work. From where they were sitting they had a nice view on her ass in tight jeans, soft curve of her back, the way her tits moved under a plain black v necked T shirt.

The crowd was getting bigger and she came to their end searching for a rubber band to tie her dark hair.

"Having fun checking my ass boys?"

"Love, its a beautiful ass. It would be rude of us not to look at it", Chibs replied grinning and smoking, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. He imagined himself drinking his Jameson off that ass and had to take another sip to shout that image down.

"Just to look?", Rowan grinned back, green eyes flashing with mischief, blew him a teasing kiss and lifted her hair up, tying it in a messy bun. When she moved her arms up to do it, Happy saw a glimpse of an elaborate tattoo on her back. He never noticed it before, but then again, he never looked at Rowan before. He liked her but never though of her like that. Until now.

She served her customers, joked and chatted with them leaving the two men to their thoughts and two girls who came to them. She saw both Happy and Chibs brushing them off. Happy in his grumpy way and Chibs in a bit more gentlemanly fashion. For some reason, she was glad they turned the girls down and stayed.

The next time she came closer, dancing to some song they were playing, Happy grabbed her shirt and pulled it up a bit, exposing her back and a lower part of a dragon tattoo she had across her entire back. He traced the lines with his callused finger and for a second she closed her eyes, imagining his tongue instead. What the fuck was he doing? What ever it was, please continue. She opened her eyes and saw Chibs looking at her through the smoke, his eyes burning into hers, making her lick her lips nervously.

"Nice work", she heard Happy say and turned around to him. He was looking at her almost like Chibs was, with the same famished look in his eyes and before she could say anything, they called her to the other end of the bar.

Happy wasn't sure what's gotten over him. He just wanted to see the tattoo, check it out like a pro. But when he touched her skin, felt it softens under his fingers he had to trace it, touch it some more. He felt her shiver under his hand and quickly withdrew his hand.

Rowan felt their eyes on her, scanning her body. She was hot and cold at the same time, that sweet pain in her lower back when she got turned on increasing by the minute. The crowd slowly dispersed and after a while only Chibs and Happy remained.

"I'm gonna close up now, but you guys can stay if you want, need some things to finish anyhow", she shouted back at them and closed the front door, dimming the lights.

She saw Chibs pick up a bottle of Jameson and three glasses and head to the pool table followed by Happy.

"Join us love".

"Believe it or not, can't play."

"Can't play? I'll teach you love. I can teach you and beat this daft here" he pointed to Happy who grunted and said something Rowan didn;t catch.

"Come 'ere", Chibs pulled her in his embrace laughing and she laughed back, feeling good in his arms. Johnny Cash was singing in the background and Chibs spun her a few times before bending her over his hand, grinning and making her laugh even more.

"I'll never be able to finish here if you keep distracting me Chibs", she tried to push him away but he held her tight.

She could feel the leather under her fingers, his goatee tickling her nose, smell the aftershave, smoke, leather, gas and whiskey on him - a combination that sent another lightning ball in her pussy. She saw laughter in his eyes and giggled again, wiggling in his arms, deliberately pressing against his crotch, feeling the bulge in his pants grow.

He spun her around so her back were against his chest and she felt his erection at the small of her back. Rowan closed her eyes, trying to remember why she should say no and behave but couldn't. She wanted him. And Happy. She felt Chibs hand pressing her stomach, his lips on her neck, nibbling before moving to her ear.

"You OK with this Rowan?"

"Yes" she breathed opening her eyes, seeing Happy look at her and Chibs with an expression she couldn't read but she saw the bulge in his pants. Chibs hand moved across her stomach to her breast, squeezing and she grabbed him by his hair, leaning back on him, moaning softly. The fact that Happy was watching just turned her on more.

She turned her head so Chibs could kiss her. It was a soft, gentile kiss, his tongue slowly touching her lips, tongue, tasting her. She could taste whiskey and smokes on him and opened her mouth a bit more, savoring everything, stroking his tongue with hers, biting his lower lip teasingly when his hand moved from her breast to her groin, rubbing her slowly.

She broke the kiss when Chibs' hand moved in her jeans, touching her clit over her panties. He whispered something in Galeic in her ear and the sound of his voice made her moan a bit louder. She looked at Happy standing at the same spot, watching them, breathing heavily.

"Come here" she called him, head swimming.

"You sure?", he growled suddenly looking like a big cat ready to jump.

"Yes".

"Cibs?"

Chibs stopped kissing her neck but his finger moved pass her panties and slid between her foils, her pussy already dripping. He cocked one eyebrow at her and then looked at his brother. "Yeah".

He didn't even finish and Happy was already in front of her, kissing her hard, teeth biting, tongue pushing and felt Chibs biting her shoulder hard enough to leave marks, pushing two fingers in her, then out, circling her clit, then in again. His rhythm matching the rhythm of Happy's kisses and bites. She grazed her fingernails across Happy's chest, taking off his cut and shirt, pulling him closer, when Chibs pushed her on Happy who leaned on the pool table, lips and tongue never leaving hers.

Chibs took off his hand and she growled in protest in Happy's mouth making him snarl at her kissing her harder. But then she felt Chibs hand moving in her panties from behind, fingers digging in deep, his body pressing against hers. Christ it felt good!

She broke the kiss, biting hard Happy's lower lip, turning to Chibs for a kiss and he turned her around, pushing the fingers he fucked her with in her mouth. She licked them clean before he planted a kiss on her mouth, his tongue now licking was a different, more gentile kiss, but just as hungry as hers and Happy's.

She felt Happy pulling her shirt and lifted her arms so he could take it off, showing him her tattoo. He unclasped her bra, exposing her tits to Chibs who immediately took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it,while she dug her fingers in his hair, puling him closer, leaning back on Happy who traced her tattoo with his tongue, licking like a cat, sending shivers down her spine.

Her whole skin was on fire, head buzzing. Chibs bit her nipple and she growled throwing her head back only for Happy to grab her neck and pull her in a kiss. She could feel the heat from Happys body on her back, his dick pushing against her ass, Chibs lips and teeth on her nipple, feel the leather cut under her fingers.

She panted when he bit the nipple a bit harder and Happy squeezed a bit stronger, pressing her between themselves.

"Fuck" she whizzed and began puling and tugging Chibs cut and shirt until he was naked waste up. She pulled from Happy's arms and moved to Chibs, kissing his tattooed chest, licking his nipples, pressing hard against him, her hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, searching for his was hard and she squeezed and pulled lightly, touching his crown, feeling the first precum drops on it already.

She felt Happy tugging her jeans and panties down and stepped out of them, standing naked between two man. She saw Chibs take of his boots and pants and then Happy came, also naked, looking at her hungrily.

Chibs mockingly checked Happy's package with one "not bad, kid" making all of them laugh, tension gone. Rowan could literary smell desire in the air.

"Come here boys", she moved closer to the men, grabbing both their dicks, caressing them, pulling their balls gently while they buried their noses in her neck, nuzzling her, licking and kissing, Chibs more tenderly, Happy a bit rough, making her knees shake.

She leaned on the pool table and felt both their hands tracing her body, down between her legs. She could feel their callused, ringed fingers circling her clit, pushing in and out of her pussy, surprisingly in sync, making her pant and moan.

She opened her eyes and saw both of the looking at her, each holding her hand up, pining her to the table, finger fucking her.

"Jesus Rowan, you're so fucking tight", she heard Chib's haggard breathing and saw him look at her, mouth half open, eyes almost closed. He leaned and kissed her, fingers digging in deep in her, she felt like his entire hand was in, Happy,s fingers circling her clit, making her pant in Chibs mouth, feeling the hot sweet pain building.

"Shit I'm gonna come", she moaned and immediately they backed away from her. "What the fuck?", she cried frustrated.

"Not like that you ain't", Happy growled, kissed her hard and pulled her by her hips, thrusting his dick in her hard and all the way in, making her scream in pain. He was huge and Rowan felt like he'll split her in two.

He pulled back and pushed in, hurting her but in such a good way she spread her legs more, grabbing his hips. "Harder", she grunted. She moved her hands to circle her clit but Chibs stopped her, taking hold of them, puling them over her head, tying her with his belt.

"All you have to say is stop and we will",he murmured kissing her forehead.

He leaned forward and poured whiskey on her breasts lapping it from her, while Happy kept hammering in and out of her, grabbing her hip so hard she yelped, knowing she'll have bruises and loving it. He circled her clit with his thumb, a bit roughly causing both pain and pleasure and snarled "Like this?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me what you like"

"You...fucking me", she screamed when he hit the right spot and Chibs bit her nipple just strong enough. "Fucking shit! Don't stop! Happy!"

Happy jammed in her slowly but more brutally and she felt every inch of him, stretching her, pushing in, touching the end of of her. His thumb on her clit, circling slowly, making her entire body vibrate.

Rowan opened her eyes and saw Chibs drink from the bottle and lean to her, puring whiskey in her mouth, kissing her. She arched to him, wanting to touch him but was bound tightly. That changed the angle of Happy's entrance just enough she felt heat explode in her belly and she came, her scream muffled by Chib's mouth. She felt her whole body was collapsing around her, head spinning. It took her a moment to realise her fingers were tangled with Chibs'. She saw Happy stand, breathing heavily, his dick, slick and glistering from her juices in his hand and saw him pull and tug.

"No. I want you in my mouth", she croaked, mouth dry. They helped her off the table and she went on her knees, arms still bound. She took Happy's dick in her hands awkwardly and began licking herself off him, slowly, watching Happy's face, seeing him throw his head back.

She felt Chibs kneel behind her, his hand slowly tracing the lines of her back before it landed with a smack on her ass, leaving marks and making her hiss. She took Happy in her mouth, swallowing as much as she could her tongue circling around it, teeth grazing it just a bit.

"Fucking shit", he growled, when she began licking and sucking his balls, grazing his tighs with her nails. "Rowan", he looked at her piercing her with his eyes.  
Chibs nibbled his way from her shoulders to her ass, biting it hard enough to leave marks, slapping it once more, before his tongue slipped between her cheeks circling the tighter hole. He felt her body tense and stopped.

"No", she hissed. "I want you to", she said looking at him across her shoulder. Anal wasn't her thing, but she wanted to try it with him, wanted him to feel good, to make him feel good. "Don't stop".

She looked up at Happy watching them and took him in her mouth again, tongue circling his head, playing around his slit, tasting the precum drops, her hands puling and pushing and was breathing deep, holding her hair so he could look at her and she knew he was desperately controlling himself, giving Chibs time to fuck her.

Chibs returned to her anus, playing around it with his tongue. It felt good and hot, his finger slowly circling around her. She pushed her ass up, calling him. She tried to press her thighs closer and rub herself, needing to ease the pressure in her pussy.

"No. Mine", Chibs spread her legs apart, fingers moving in her pussy,already throbbing and soaking wet, circling, founding that spot that made her close her eyes and shiver. He pulled her by her hips and slid slowly, gently in her pussy. He circled with his wet fingers around her other hole before slowly pushing his thumb in.

For a moment everyone was still. Rowan could feel Happy's hand in her hair, holding her, his hot, tasty dick in her mouth, Chibs lips on her shoulder. His dick and finger inside her, separated by a thing piece of skin. She could smell their juices mixed with whiskey and hear their breathing, shaky and deep.

Then Happy moved pushing in her mouth and Chibs moved pushing in her and she felt like she'll die from the pleasure. She moaned, loud, pushing on Chibs to move faster, sucking Happy's dick, not wanting to let it go and Chibs began moving a bit faster in and out of her, thumb replaced by one and then two fingers, stretching her. She growled from pain and pleasure and Happy trembled, the growl vibrating through his dick. He took a swing of the whiskey, pouring some on himself and she quickly licked the golden stream from his stomach.

"No", Happy growled and grabbing his dick pushed it in her mouth, hissing. "That's all the drink you need". He grabbed her hands steadying her, pushing her head on himself, feeling his balls twitch, knowing he'll come.

"That's it girl", he cheered, voice hoarse and rasp.

Rowan felt Chibs pour some more whiskey on her, lapping it from her back, fingers in her ass pushing more, stretching making her grunt with such unexpected pleasure, his dick pushing in and put faster and faster. She felt the salty drops in her mouth and knowing Happy's gonna come, she swallowed him whole, mouth and throat clenching around him.

"Jesus fucking Christ", he roared at the sensation of her sucking him whole. He came shouting, semen spraying in her mouth and watched her swallow every single drop.

He held her steady, looking at her face, cupping her cheek while Chibs pushed in her with more force and he saw her face twitch in sweet pain.

"Fuck Chibs", she cried. "I...can't..." "Let me hear ya girl", he whispered in her ear. She came screaming, oblivious to everything and everyone. She couldn't hear or see anything. She didn't feel Chibs grunt and push once again in her, fingers up to knuckles in her ass, scissoring and came, cursing and calling her name.

...

"You're fucking gorgeous when you cum".

Rowan lifted her head from the floor, utterly shocked when she realised it was Happy who said that.

They were all laying on the floor, covered in sweat. One of them untied her wrists and she saw the red marks on them fade. She couldn't believe she did that and how good it was. She turned to Happy who was laying on his back and carefully traced his ribs and tattoos, the scars on his pecks. He was fucking gorgeous. He turned his head and looked at her. He moved the strand of her hair from her face and cupped her head, pulling her to kiss him. It was a strangely tender kiss, almost no tongue at all. His hand moved from her face, across her breast, touching gently, to her hip and ass.

"Touch me", he ordered against her lips and Rowan traced his chest, loving the hard muscles under her fingers, the warmth of his skin. She traced his stomach and gently pulled the hair above his dick before slowly touching his member, feeling it gently twitch under her fingers. Happy pulled her closer in his embrace, and she squeezed harder, pulling and pushing, feeling his dick rise.

"Ready for round two", she asked smiling against his lips and he bit her lightly, hoarse voice sending shivers down her spine. "Can't get enough of me?"

Rowan chuckled and turned to Chibs who was looking at the two of them with a strange smile on his face. He touched her lips gently and she licked his fingers watching him close his eyes.

"Kiss me", she called him and he did. Hard and possessive, tongue pushing in, teeth biting. His hand immediately went between her legs, finger pushing in, making her arch her body.

"I'm gonna go down on ya girl", he whispered in her mouth and traced her body with his tongue. She felt her skin tingle at the sensation of his tongue against her wet skin, his teeth gently nipping her. She saw him position himself between her legs and cried one "shit and fuck" when his tongue touched her clit. He licked her slow, tongue pushing between her folds, hands holding her tight.

"Please Chibs...touch me" she pleaded, desperately wanting to feel his cock in her. Or his fingers. Anything.

"Soon love. Now be still", he promised and continued with his slow licks. Rowan almost cried in frustration. She couldn't move. Chibs pinned her to the floor and Happy held her hands, his dick inches away from her face.

"Happy", she called him and he moved so that she could take him in her mouth. He tasted sweet and salty. Hot, throbbing rod in her mouth. She licked and sucked in the same pace as Chibs licked and sucked her clit, desperately trying to push herself on him.

Chibs pulled away."Bad girl Rowan", he gently threatened. "Told you to be still. And you know what happens to bad girls?"

Rowan nodded, anticipation and desire boiling in her stomach.

"On your knees girl."

Rowan turned on her knees, ass high up in the air. She saw Happy kneel before her, taking her hands, almost smiling at her. He grabbed his dick and slowly traced her mouth with it before she opened them, taking him in and he grunted. She heard Chibs move behind her and before she knew it, a smack ringed across the room. Then another one. And another one. Soon her ass was burning and tingling and her pussy throbbing for someone to fuck her. She felt a gentile hand caressing her ass and almost yelped when one finger entered her.

"Are you ready Rowan?", she heard Chibs. He leaned on her gently kissing her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you in the ass, girl", he whispered and Rowan closed her eyes, trembling, terrified and excited at the same time. She felt Happy's hand on her chin and lifted her eyes looking at him. "And you know what I'm gonna do?"

"Yes" she barely whispered, green eyes shining.

"Say it!"

"Fuck me hard"

He laughed with that hoarse laughter she liked despite making her skin crawl and pulled her on him. She straddled him and slowly impaled herself on his dick.  
"Jesus Happy! That feels so good!", she grunted through clenched teeth, feeling him fill her whole. She had no idea how Chibs, who was well endowed, would fit in but then Happy grabbed her hips sliding her slowly up and down and she felt Chibs kissing her shoulders, his hands gently massaging her tits, slowly moving to her clit.

Rowan felt waves of heat rolling from her pussy through her body, skin tingling, the need for Chibs building up. She leaned to kiss Happy, taste him again, whimpering against him when he fastened his pace a bit. "Yes. Fuck yes!"

She looked over her shoulder at Chibs who was kneeling behind, gently touching himself.

"Please Chibs. I want you", she called and he nodded.

He traced her tattoo with his lips, licking her spine, pushing her gently on Happy who grabbed her ass and spread it a bit, exposing her to Chibs. Rowan felt Chibs finger gently probing around her anus. "Relax love", he murmured in her ear and she was Happy looking at her with a strange mixture of hunger and curiosity.

Chibs carefully placed his head on her entrance, gently pushing. It hurt, so much Rowan panted, nails digging into Happys chest, making him grunt. Chibs pushed a bit further and she began trembling around both of them, pain followed by pleasure followed by pain. She wanted more and wasn't sure she could take it.

Happy grabbed her throat, squeezing a bit, just enough for her to gasp for air and the second she gulped, Chibs pushed deeper. She was sure they tore her apart but couldn't care less.

"Touch yourself Rowan", Happy asked and she put two fingers in his mouth so he'd lick them before she touched her clit. She began moving her fingers slowly, circling her clit, while Happy and Chibs remained still, waiting for her to command. Soon, the fire in her belly lowered between her legs.

"Someone fucking move", she hissed, circling her clit faster and faster, rolling her hips against Happy's dick, pushing on Chibs. Soon, the room was full of their grunts and pants, of slushy sounds of flesh meeting flesh meeting flesh. She could smell her juices mixed with theirs, the aroma of whiskey on her skin, Chibs' scent and Happy's soapy, musky sweat. Happy's hand on her throat felt good squeezing hard but not too hard, the other playing with her full breasts, squeezing her nipples, rolling them between his fingers, the callused skin of his fingertips on her breast sending shock waves through her body.

Chibs was dictating the tempo, slow and brutal, filling her whole, making her circle her clit faster, craving for relief.

"I...can't...need...to come. Happy...Chibs...please", Rowan pleaded, wanting to cry from the need to come, feeling everything at the same time. Their touches, kisses bringing the same amount of pleasure and pain she felt her body will disintegrate.

Chibs pushed harder, pushing her on Happy, teeth in her neck, biting hard and she screamed when Happy arched his hips a bit, pushing in all the way, squeezing her throat so hard she could hardly breathe, both of them holding her in place, fucking her hard.

The orgasm was so brutal she couldn't even scream. They came almost simultaniously. Chib bit her shoulder hard and Happpy bit her breast harder, breaking the skin, muffling the grunts, leaving teeth marks on her, arms, legs, bodies tangled.

"Holly shit", Chibs whistled after they untangled, libs trembling. They were sitting on the floor, smoking and drinking. "You ok Rowan?", Happy asked.  
She stretched lazily, like a big cat and purred "Fucking fantastic".


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok kids, another kinky, PWP, OOC porn fest is here, courtesy of myself and super smart, sexy, badass JDB 7707 :) (you know I love you!)**

**Again - it is seriously heavy smut and for mature readers only! Don't like it, don't read it. No plot line here!**

**I know I said this was a one shot, but its Chibs/Tommy we're talking here - (second) sexiest man in the world, depending who you ask - me or JDB. So, here you go. I h****ope you'll like it , enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

****

* * *

Rowan sensed him before she saw him enter the bar, followed by two more Sons. Happy wasn't among them and for a second she felt a bit disappointed but then her eyes met Chibs and he smiled in that way that made her knees go jello and she forgot about everyone and everything and saw only him.

Fuck she wanted him. Just him.

Rowan gave a signal to one of the waitresses and went there herself to take their order although she already knew they'll have whiskey and beer.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Beer", Juice said, smiling at her and nodding hello.

"Whiskey", Bobby added.

She smiled, nodded to Chibs and went back to the bar, aware he was following her with his eyes, sensing his stare on her lower back. She was already dripping at the thought of fucking him later on, of his long, thick cock entering her hard and fast, his lips on hers, hands grabbing her.

The evening dragged on and Rowan was working through the horny fog in her brain. Her whole body was aware of Chibs at the other end of the bar. He wasn't looking at her all the time, but she knew he was aware of where she was every second of the night.

"Ro, we're running short on tequila", one of the bartenders shouted at her and she nodded heading to her office to check the stock.

She was checking her supplies, cursing under her breath for not doing that sooner when she heard him come in.

He pushed her on the wall, holding her hands above her head, fingers of his other hand tracing her lips, moving across her breasts, then pushing in her jeans.

"Girl, you're soaked".

His fingers pushed deeper in her, making her groan and arch her hips a bit. Chibs kissed her hard, his tongue pushing in deep, like his fingers in her pussy, marking his territory.

"Missed me", he asked, releasing her arms, smiling when she bit his cheek mockingly and pushed him on the chair, straddling him. He sighed when she began dry humping him, her hips moving slowly over his dick, now hard, her fingers pulling his hair making him look at her.

"A little", she smiled back, grinding against him. "What took you so long?", she bit his lower lip, pulling it a bit, making him his.

"Been busy", he bit her back, taking over control of their little play. "I missed you too".

Suddenly she felt something vibrate in his pocket.

"Hmmm, did you bring us something fun to play with?"

Chibs laughed and pulled out the phone, answering it. She got up immediately, not wanting to hear what it was all about but still wanted to tease him a bit. She sat on the desk in front of him, spreading her legs a bit, watching him with a look that promised serious kinky fuckery.

"Gotta go love", he said slowly, swallowing hard, eyes on her crotch, nostrils wide like he could smell her dampness through her jeans.

She nodded without a word and pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue searching his mouth, stroking his tongue, teeth nibbling his lips gently, tasting the familiar Chibs taste - cigarettes and Jameson, savoring it.

Chibs could feel her hands pushing underneath his cut and jacket, nails scratching his torso, long, delicate fingers digging in his sides, moving to his ass, grabbing it and pushing him on her. He was painfully hard when she pushed him away with a grin on her face.

"Well, if you have to go, go".

"Shit Rowan", he grunted, watching the bulge in his pants, knowing he'd stay painfully hard for a while unless he got some relief. "Help me out. Please".

She shook her head, laughing, watching him, soaked. She had no idea what was it about this man that made her so turned on, but she could come just by looking at him.

"I'll make you a deal Chibs", her voice was husky from desire and he felt his dick twitch. He wanted her. Although fucking her with Happy was fun, he wanted her for himself only.

"I'll help you out", she pointed at his dick, licking her lips, pretending like she was doing him a huge favor but doing cartwheels of joy inside her head. "But next time you're here, you better have something else that vibrates and leave that fucking phone at home".

He laughed out loud, his laughter filling the small room, making the air saturated with desire. Rowan came closer, grabbing his cock hard, licking his jaw and whispered in his ear. "If I remember right, you liked it in my ass".

Chibs head snapped a bit in surprise. He had liked it but wasn't sure if she'd be willing again. He looked at her and saw laughter and desire and consent in her eyes.

Before she could move, he pushed her on the table, pulling her jeans and panties down. He pushed his fingers in her dripping cunt, spreading the juices on the other, tighter hole.

"You all wet for me Rowan?"

"Yes" she groaned when his dick slapped on her ass, free from his pants.

"Want me to fuck you?"

"God yes", she moaned, pushing her ass up.

Chib grabbed his member and slid in her pussy in one swift move, burying himself all the way, making her grunt.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard lass. The way you like it", he grunted in her ear before he began pushing in and out of her, hard and mercilessly. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pushing it off her face so he could see her gasp for air, eyes closed, arms holding to the edges of the table providing leverage.

He grabbed her hip, hard so he'd leave bruises. Something about her skin, the softness and whiteness of it made him want to mark her. He didn't want to hurt her, but wanted his teeth and hands to leave a mark on her. And she liked that too, both receiving and giving. He carried her bite mark on his chest for days after their last encounter. And loved every minute of it.

Rowan felt like her body was going to disintegrate. She let out a moan or a cry with his every thrust, begging for more, needing more. She could feel the tension building in her pussy and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the climax to hit when she heard him through the haze.

"You'll come when I tell you to Rowan". The raspiness of his voice made her gasp and open her eyes, her pussy literary dripping all over him.

"Shit Chibs, you'll pay for this", she spat, trying to push herself on him when he took his dick out of her.

"Gladly. But now, I'm running the show and you'll come when I tell you to", he chuckled and she felt his hand between her legs, collecting their juices, spreading them all over her.

She tried to rub her thighs, ease the pressure but he stopped her, smacking her ass cheek once.

"Bad girl", he growled, his fingers circling her clit, sending preorgasmic shock waves through her. He could feel she was close and he grabbed his dick with his other hand, gently pushing in her ass, fingers never stopping.

"Fuck ...Chibs...so...good", she moaned thinking she never felt so good before. "Need...to..come...please".

"Not yet Rowan" he panted, the feel of her tightly wrapped around him almost making him come immediately. His fingers circled her clit faster and she pushed her ass up, his dick entering her all the way. They both cried out in pain but then she started moving under him.

Chibs felt his climax approaching, the sensation of her tight hole squeezing around him, the smell of her pussy, the way she panted under him all soft and yielding made him lose control.

"Come for me Rowan", he grunted and bit her hard on the crook of her neck, making her scream both from pain and pleasure as she trembled and convulsed under him, her juices soaking his fingers and cock, milking his orgasm.

Chibs had no idea how long he stayed like that, on top of her, his dick inside her, gasping for air. Only when she moved under him did he get off of her. He cursed the Club for making him leave so soon, wondering what was it about her that made him lose control.

Rowan saw some of that on his face and smiled to herself, loving the sweet pain in her body he caused, promising herself she'd make him lose all control the next time he came to her.

...

Chibs was waiting for her at the back entrance. He saw her lock the door, cigarette in her mouth and walk slowly to the car. She seemed tired. It had been a couple of days since he left her in that back room and he had to see her, the need for was almost unhealthy.

"'Night love", he called when she walked pass him without noticing him.

Rowan looked up and before she could think kissed him.

"You took your sweet time Chibs".

"Sorry love". He smiled kissing her again. "But look what I brought", Rowan heard a buzzing sound and looked down to Chibs hand to see a pink vibrator.

She laughed out loud, her laughter ringing across the empty parking lot and felt all the stress and fatigue disappear. Chibs laughed too, happy she didn't look annoyed anymore and already feeling his dick twitch in his pants.

"Come on Chibs", she got into a beat up Chevy and he followed her on his bike to her place.

She pointed to a place he could leave his Harley and unlocked the door. Chibs followed her through a dark house to a small bedroom and leaned on the door watching her lit some candles on the bed stand and undress.

Rowan turned to face him.

"Left your phone at home?"

"Aye", he nodded.

"Need help undressing there?"

Chibs nodded grinning. She came closer and slowly began taking off his clothes, her fingers almost not touching his skin. When he was naked waist up she pushed him on the bed and helped him out of his boots and jeans, pushing him further on the bed.

"Put your hands up", she asked.

Chibs cocked an eyebrow, uneasy with her request. He didn't like being tied down but at the same time wondered what her dirty little mind had imagined.

Rowan crawled on top of him and whispered. "All you have to do is say stop and I will", she smiled and her smile grew wider when he slowly nodded.

She went to her drawers and took two silky scarves and tied them around his wrists and bed post. Chibs felt his heart race a bit.

"You know I can get out of this in a second, right?"

Rowan smiled. "But you won't"

She began nibbling and licking his jaw, slowly descending to his neck, chest, sucking and biting and licking his nipples, her hands touching every inch of his skin, nails leaving red marks.

She wasn't gentile and he liked that. He hissed painfully when she bit him and hissed again when she began licking that bite mark, her tongue drawing eights across his stomach to his dick, already hard .Rowan smelled him, grinning when she saw him turn red at that and continued nibbling and licking and kissing his thighs and legs, ignoring his dick now throbbing with each kiss.

She sat on her heels looking at him, grazing his skin with her nails, seeing his eyes grow black with desire.

"You want me Chibs?"

"Yes"

"Want me to go down on you?"

"Yes", he swallowed hard at the image of her lips over his dick.

"Wanna fuck me?"

"Yes" he nodded, pushing the restraints. She pushed his arms back kissing him with all she had - tongue, lips, teeth, her body pressing on his.

Chibs arched his hips up but she moved away and grabbed his dick, running her tongue across his length, the tip of her tongue pushing in the slit of his dick. She pulled hard as she swallowed most of him, teeth gently raking it.

He looked mesmerized as her lips encircled him, his dick disappearing in her mouth, her head moving up and down, feeling her tongue lick and circle him. She licked and played with his balls, her index finger touching that spot between his anus and dick, making him moan in sweet agony.

"Shit Rowan!"

Rowan smiled at that and stopped, ignoring his grunt. She stood up so his head was between her legs.

"Like what you see Chibs" she asked, her fingers slowly spreading the silky and already wet folds of her pussy, circling her clit, pushing in.

"Aye", he said watching mesmerized as she began pushing her two fingers in and out, spreading her juices over her pussy. He could smell her musky scent and hear her breathing, but couldn't see her face and that drove him insane. He had to be in her. He pushed the restraints and almost tore then when he heard her moan "Don't'! Not yet".

Rowan went on her knees, Chibs head was between her legs and he saw her eyes grow dark green, desire, lust and hunger written all over her face. She let him lick her fingers.

"I want you", he said and she sat on his face, moaning loudly when he bit her clit, lapping at her, sucking and licking, his tongue pushing in her. She rolled her hips at the pace his tongue set, grabbing hold of the bed post, panting and crying when he slowed down, postponing her release.

Chibs felt like he fucking died and went to heaven. She tasted even better than he remembered, and the fact he only had his tongue to touch her and feel her and taste her made him painfully hard.

He sucked her clit and circled it making her pant and arch over him, trying to escape his mouth and at the same time push on him.

"More..." Rowan moaned and rolled her hips over his face and screamed when he sucked her clit between his teeth, gently biting it, his tongue playing fast with it making her ride him hard and fast until he heard her scream his name and he lapped her juices thinking, again, nothing tasted that good.

She rolled off him, body trembling but still needing him.

"Fuck me", she whispered not sure if he heard her but unable to speak up. She wanted him everywhere, her whole body was screaming for his touch. He heard her and in one hard thrust he tore the scarves, and rolled her on her back.

"My turn", he grinned.

"Your turn" she grinned back when she saw him reach for the vibrator.

He pushed it in her, soaking it in her juices, letting her lick it clean, tasting herself before pushing it back in her. "Touch yourself Ro", he called to her, spreading her legs wide, watching her fingers circle her clit again, pink vibrator in her, moving with every thrust of her hips. "Tell me what you want girl", he asked, voice hoarse. He was afraid of all the images in his head, her under him, moaning, him fucking her, that pink thing in her ass, buzzing, creating additional friction, her breasts moving with his every hard, brutal thrust...

Rowan opened her eyes and looked at him. "Everything".

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in a kiss. He felt her hand around his member, stroking and pulling hard and fast until he had to pull away from her, afraid he'd come.

He saw her pull the vibrator from her pussy and swallowed hard when he saw it was soaked and swallowed again when she slowly pushed it in her anus, turning it on, soft buzzing audible in her room.

She pulled him by his dick and gently led him in, spreading her knees wide until he was in her all the way to his balls and he could feel the vibrations on them.

Rowan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gripped him hard. He could feel her breathing on his neck and ear and when he heard her his whole body rigored.

"I want you hard and brutal"

That was all he needed to hear. Chibs lifted on his forearms and with one hand pushed her knee higher, spreading her more. He rolled his hips pushing in and out of her all the way, hurting both of them with his brutal thrusts, he sucked and bit her breasts, fingers in her thigh digging in, leaving bruises.

He felt her nails tearing skin on his shoulders, the vibrations on his balls sending new sensation through his spine, making him want to jam in her more. He licked the sweat rolling from her neck and collecting between her tits that moved with his every thrust.

Rowan felt like she was set on fire. His every touch, every move sending waves of pleasure through her core, each different from the other one, making her crazy. She screamed and cursed and bit hard at his shoulder, tasting blood in her mouth, loving the taste of it, and the sound of his painful grunt. He bit her back, which was what she wanted and she screamed for more, her nails making bloody trails across his back, marking him.

Chibs felt her pussy clenching around him, almost too tight, his dick sliding next to the vibrator, feeling it through the thin patch of skin, the sensation so different than when he and Happy had her. He heard her pant for air and his hand instinctively went for her neck, wrapping around it tight, but not too tight and he saw and heard her growl with pleasure.

And then he yelped surprised and shocked and ashamed and aroused at the same time when she pushed her finger up his ass.

Rowan opened her eyes again and trapped his, forcing him to look at her.

"Harded", she moaned and when he rolled out of her she pushed another finger in him, making him cry out in pain he never experienced before and pleasure he never thought was possible.

"Like...that?", she panted between his thrusts, her fingers pushing in and out of him, his hand clenching harder around her throat, feeling her pulse.

"Shit Rowan", he grunted, his thrusts now could hear the sound of flesh pushing against flesh, the buzzing of a vibrator, her haggard gasps for air, his shortened and heavy breathing. "Girl, you feel so good. Come for me".

He let go of her neck and found her clit, rubbing it fast and painful with his callused fingers.

"Come for me lass", he called again and felt her knees twitch around him and saw her eyes roll back in her head. "I want to hear you come", he ordered and she opened her eyes again, focusing on him.

"I wanna hear you come Telford", she managed to say through her clenched throat and he let go, feeling her fingers push in him, stretching him and touching him, her pussy clenching his member, milking it, fingers digging in his arms, teeth tearing his skin again. He heard her growl, almost like an animal and he heard himself roar and realized he was biting too, grabbing brutally at her sides, thrusting until he felt the end of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok kids, this one is written by my badass, amazing friend JDB7707. And its sizzling hot! You've been warned! Don't read this at work!**

** "Shadows" is our joint project and a result of our fun brainstorming/talks/chats. It was planned as a one shot, but now its going to be a series of OOC (or not) PWP, related, smutty one shots staring Happy, Rowan, Chibs written by either myself or JDB.  
**

**Its just fun. There is no moral to the story, no hidden agendas or anything like it. Those of you who like smut - hope you'll enjoy ours. Those who don't - just don;t read it!**

**Please, let us know what you think!**

* * *

As a general rule, Tuesdays are not a busy night for bars. Tonight was no exception. In fact, Rowan had sent her bartenders home early, leaving her with two customers at the bar and Jax, Opie, Tig, Juice and Happy, in the back by the pool table. The pool table that Happy and Chibs fucked her on a few months ago. Happy had leaned on it when Rowan handed him his beer earlier, his eyebrow raised cockily. Rowan wondered if he knew that she and Chibs had been together since then. Not that it mattered, she wasn't looking for anything other than a good time from either of them. But still, she wondered.

She was tabbing out the two men at the bar when Tig called to her, "Rowaaaaaan! I'm lonely! Come sit on my lap". Rowan rolled her eyes and gave the men their change, following them to the door and locking it once they were outside.

"Afraid I might catch something Tig. I've seen the women you pick up in here", she said as she walked to their table. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey she'd given them when they first came in and poured herself a shot in one of the empty glasses on the table. Downing it in one easy swallow, she laughed as Tig grabbed at his heart like she had wounded him. "Oh doll! I thought we had something".

"Need us outta here darlin'?", Jax asked.

"Nope. Y'all can stay until I'm done cleaning. She started gathering up beer bottles, bending to pick one up that had slipped to the floor. When she did, the black tank top she was wearing rode up a little, revealing her tattoo. Happy saw it and hissed in a silent breath, remembering how he had traced the lines with his tongue that night on the pool table. He wasn't the only one who noticed it though.

"Damn Rowan, that's some serious ink", Tig said, reaching out to touch it. Rowan sidestepped his hand and moved toward the bar.

"Uh uh, buddy. Hands to yourself", she called mockingly over her shoulder.

"One day doll. One day you'll realize we're perfect for each other", he said to her retreating back, making everyone laugh. Everyone but Happy. He slumped lower in his chair and took another shot, hoping to kill the hard on he had.

...

Rowan tied the trash bag closed and moved to pull it out of the can. "I'll do it", Happy's rough voice was at her ear, his hand on her hip. She turned to look at him, a shiver running through her body.

"Ok, thanks". She moved to the side so he could take the bag, motioning for him to follow her out the back door to the dumpster. "It's kind of ironic Tig was talking about my tattoo. I was thinking of getting some more work done. They guy I usually use moved to New York and I don't really know any good artists around here. Would you considering doing it for me?", she asked.

Happy threw the trash bag in the dumpster and walked to where she was standing by the back door. "You run a bar Rowan. You're telling me you've never had anyone in here who can do some tattoo work for you?", he asked, moving in front of her and putting his hands on the wall beside her head, caging her in.

"Yeah. You", she said, her voice a breathy whisper.

Just as Happy lowered his head to kiss her, the back door swung open and Juice came out. "Oh, uh, sorry. Jax says we need to roll", he stammered out.

Happy glared at him as Rowan ducked under his arm and went back into the bar. The guys had thrown a wad of cash by the register and were getting ready to leave. Rowan quickly wrote her address and phone number on a napkin and handed it to Happy. "If you're interested, I'm home most mornings and Sundays", she said quietly.

Happy nodded and shoved the napkin in his cut.

...

Happy never called and none of the boys had been back to the bar for several weeks, so Rowan was surprised when she came home from work one morning and his bike was sitting in her driveway. She saw him leaned against the house next to the front door, smoking a cigarette.

"4:00 in the morning is kinda early for a tattoo, isn't it?", she asked as she got out of her truck. She walked to the front door, unlocked it and flipped on a lamp as she went in, leaving it open for him to follow.

"Ain't here for no fuckin' tattoo", he said. She heard the door slam and started to turn around but Happy grabbed her hips and shoved her into the wall hard, bringing his body flush with hers. In an instant his lips were by her ear, his breathing heavy. "Gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days". He grabbed the hem of her tshirt and ripped it over her head, then pushed her hips into the wall harder, grinding his erection into her ass. Rowan grunted, the combination of his voice and the wall rubbing her hipbones making her instantly wet. She tried to turn and face him, but he held her there, popping open the clasp of her bra, "Take it off then put your hands back on the wall".

Rowan slipped the bra off and tossed it on the floor, then pressed her hands flat against the wall. Happy put his over hers and slid them slowly above her head until her arms were stretched as far as they could go. "Don't move them", he said menacingly. Rowan nodded, her forehead against the wall, and swallowed audibly. It wasn't in her nature to be submissive. She loved the give and take in bed, the exchange of control between her and whoever she was with. But something in his voice made her forget that and want to do whatever he bid.

His finger tips made slow tracks back down her arms, raising goose bumps in their wake. When he got to her shoulders, one hand tangled in her hair while the other slid around to circle her throat. He gripped her throat loosely, biting into her shoulder blade. Rowan cried out in pain, then drew a shuddering breath as Happy began to lap at the mark with his tongue. The hand in her hair moved the button of her jeans, undoing it and the zipper in one smooth stroke. As his fingers slipped into her panties, a low moan fell from his lips when he felt how wet she was.

Happy let go of Rowan's throat and went to his knees, taking off her boots and pulling her jeans and panties down her legs. As she stepped out of the denim, he kissed the small of her back, on the dragon tattoo that started this whole thing. He grabbed her hips and pulled back, "Spread your legs wider, ass out". Rowan did as she was told, pushing her ass up in the air as much as she could with her hands still on the wall above her head. Her stomach clenched in anticipation of what was to come. She was so wet and could feel her juices beginning to run. Happy noticed too and leaned forward between her legs, licking her arousal from the inside of her thighs, groaning at her taste.

He began to lap at her pussy, drawing his tongue up and down her slit, his hands moving her hips in time with the licks. When he pushed inside her opening, Rowan cried out in pleasure, grinding on his face in earnest. The thought of what he must look like on his knees, face buried in her pussy from behind sent Rowan racing toward orgasm. She fucked herself on his tongue, hips jerking erratically, trying her damnedest to keep her hands above her head like he told her to. When Happy reached up and pinched her clit, she lost it, screaming his name as she came in his mouth.

Happy pulled his head from between Rowan's legs, putting one hand on her ass to hold her steady while she came down from her orgasm, unbuttoning his jeans with the other. He sat up on his knees, pushing them down below his ass, then pulled his shirt over his head. His dick was rock hard and he couldn't wait to bury himself balls deep in her soaked pussy.

"Come here", he said, pulling on her hips so she would bend her knees and squat down. When she was hovering over his dick, her put his hand on her back and pushed her forward into the wall, then spread her legs over the outside of his. He thrust up, impaling her. With her legs spread so far apart, she was completely open to him and at his mercy. He wasted no time, fucking into her hard, his hands digging into her hips viciously.

"Oh fuck Happy!". Rowan rolled her head back on Happy's shoulder, the heat from his chest causing sweat to form between their bodies. He was so deep and Rowan was certain he would split her in two. In this position, she couldn't do anything but take it, her breasts rubbing painfully against the wall. She tried to move her arms between them and the wall, but Happy grabbed them and jerked up, "Above your head!" Rowan slid her arms back up, causing her face to push into the wall. She grunted in protest so Happy took her throat in his hand again and pulled her back slightly, all the while pounding into her savagely.

Violent sex always got him off blindingly quick. Happy felt his balls drawing up and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tighten his hand around Rowan's throat and moved his other to her clit as he began to empty into her. She cried out at the contact, bucking back against his chest, her pussy twitching around his dick. "That's it! Fucking come Rowan! Fucking come!" And she did, shaking uncontrollably, tears running down her face at the force of the orgasm.

Happy pulled out and pushed Rowan to her feet. He pulled his jeans in place as he stood up behind her, then wrapped his arms around her stomach to steady her. "You ok?", he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. Rowan was once again surprised by his gentleness after sex, just like she had been that night at the bar.

"Yeah". She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and took a deep breath. "Don't think I can walk though".

"Did it right then", Happy said, scooping her up and carrying her to her bed.

* * *

**Reviews, PMs are more than welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is what happens when I (Kay999) get angry and frustrated.**

"We could go to Rowan's place, give Happy a chance to visit his girl", Juice dropped the bomb while the Sons were packing up to Charming after a run.

"His what?" Jax turned, grinning.

"Girlfriend? You fucking kidding, right?" Opie added looking at Happy shocked and amused.

"Nope" Juice said in his nervous, chatty way. "Saw him try to kiss Rowan last time we were there". He looked at Happy who stared back at him, face unreadable but with a murderous look in his eyes, making Juice shift uneasily on his feet and Jax and Opie laugh their asses off.

Their laughter turned to side holding, squatting, tears running roar when they saw Hap growl and turn red. He reached for his knife and grabbed Juice by the throat only to be stopped by Chibs who just got there, puzzled.

"Stop! Jesus!" he pushed Happy away from startled Juice while Jax and Opie wiped their tears off. "What the fuck's going on"?

"Hap's got a girlfriend" Jax informed him, laughing again.

"Aha! Rowan, if you can believe it", Opie added and put on the helmet. "He tried to kiss her so Juice suggested we go there today so they could cuddle some more". They were laughing again.

Chibs looked at embarrassed Juice and then back at enraged Happy who growled one "I ain't got a girl and we ain't going there". He put the knife back in and threw another murderous look at Juice before moving to his bike.

Chibs smacked Juice at the back of the head and murmured "You stupid, big mouthed bastard. Just can't shut up, ay? Move!"

He pushed Juice to their bikes, giving a warning look to Jax and Opie who were still chuckling. He acted cool, but he could feel his blood boil with jealousy. He liked Ro but wasn't looking for a relationship. And Rowan was more than clear she was in it for the fun and sex...not hearts, butterflies and unicorns shitting sunshine. She fucking said it just like that. But the idea of her being with Happy somehow got him all worked up. Too worked up.

...

Rowan slammed the door of her truck, cursing and kicking the dirt, going through her bag for keys. It was a long, hard night full of idiot customers and moron bartenders and she had had it. She's been working almost non stop for the past month, ever since that stupid gash quit without a warning, forcing Rowan to take over her shits too and the lack of sleep, food and sex was taking its toll.

She was horny as fuck but so not in the mood to pick up some drunk from her bar and had zero time to go find a decent lay somewhere else.

"Fuck!" she cursed when her keys dropped to the ground. She began looking for them, wanting to cry out of sheer frustration since not a single thing was working out. She was still cursing under her breath when she saw a pair of boots in front of her and looked up to see Chibs standing, holding her keys.

Before he could say anything, she was on him, pulling him in a feverish, urgent kiss, her tongue trying to push in his mouth, hands tugging his cut, pulling him on her.

Chibs slammed her hard against her car, pulling her hair, breaking the kiss. She saw something dangerous flash in his eyes and felt her panties getting soaked from that look.

"Fuck me", she growled, pulling him in another kiss, biting his lips, purring in his mouth when she felt his bulge press against her.

He pushed away from her, his breathing labored and grabbed her throat, forcing her to look at him and hear him. "I'm not going to be gentle Rowan", he said quietly, his accent thick by the rage boiling in his chest. He had no idea why he came here. He didn't want to see her. But he somehow ended up in front of her house. And now, she got him so worked up he wanted to fuck her there, on the street, on the goddamn truck.

"Good", she pushed his hand from her throat and grabbed his dick through his jeans. She grabbed his hair and traced his throat with her tongue until she ended on his chin, biting it. "I don't want you gentle", she purred and pulled him to the house.

...

Chibs slammed her against the door, grabbing her breasts, nibbling her neck and shoulders while Rowan tried to unlock the door. She finally managed and with a thud they were in, Chibs pushing her against the wall, kissing her painfully.

She could feel his tongue pushing in her, almost choking her, claiming every single inch of her mouth. He bit her lower lip hard until it bled and then sucked the blood, all the time holding her pinned to the wall.

Rowan wrapped her legs around his hips, pulled his hair tight and bit him back, her fingers digging in his scarred cheeks. Chibs hissed and pined her to the wall with his hips while his hands went for her shirt. He ripped it open and went for her neck and shoulders again, this time biting hard, listening to her cries. He grabbed her ass, fingers digging in, pushing her up and went for her breasts, teeth marking her skin.

"Fuuuuck", Rowan cursed and arched her back, showing her tits in his face, pulling him to her. It felt hot and dirty him handling her like that, taking her like an animal, making her growl and hiss like one too.

He pushed the bra from her breasts, holding her with one hand, his bulge digging in her pelvis while with the other he grabbed her tit, rolling the nipple in his hands, pinching and squeezing. He looked at her and she swallowed hard when she saw his eyes. He took the nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, squeezing the breast, his fingers leaving bruises and she screamed, grabbing a fistful of his hair, simultaneously trying to push him off and pull him in as he bit her. He ignored her curses and cries and moved to the other nipple biting and sucking it violently. He could feel her whole body shiver in his hands and hear her pants and moans.

Chibs looked up and she kissed him, her tongue finally pushing through his teeth, stroking and sliding against his tongue, trying to dominate the kiss. He could feel her hands peeling the cut from his shoulders. She opened his shirt a bit around the neck and her teeth dug in his flesh, biting and sucking making him twitch, his "shit" and push her away.

Rowan was leaning on the wall, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips, breasts rising fast, tits red and bruised. He could see her eyes, shining under her heavy lids, pupils blown completely.

"Fuck me Telford", she growled and lowered her legs to the floor. She grabbed his shirt and in one swift move tore it open, buttons flying all over the place. He hissed again when her teeth found his nipples, sucking and biting, nails grazing across his stomach and to his belt.

She began tugging his shirt and only then realized he was packing knifes. She took the sheath from his shoulders and took one knife out watching him wickedly.

"Take of your clothes", she asked huskily, still playing with the knife. She loved watching him, the way his muscles flexed when he tugged and pulled his clothes. She watched the tattoos on his chest and arms, her bit marks on his chest and felt another surge of wetness on her panties. He was soon naked.

"Seems unfair, me undressed and you dressed, aye?" he asked, his hand sliding up and down his cock, making her lick her lips. She loved his cock and wanted to taste it again.

Rowan set the knife on the table next to her and began undressing. She was only in her panties when he grabbed her throat and pressed her against the wall, grabbing the knife. "Good girls don't play with knives Rowan", he purred, kissing her lightly, pressing his dick against her hip.

"I'm not a good girl Chibs", she answered, feeling her heart race and pussy clench when she felt the cold metal against her skin, circling around her nipple, traveling across her stomach to her panties, circling her clit through them.

She stood very still, afraid to breathe, wanting this feeling to last.

"You wet for me Rowan", he asked, knife in his hand still circling her clit. He let go of her throat and grabbed her panties. In one move he cut them open and dug the knife in on her table, pushing his fingers in her.

"Christ girl" he growled and lowered his forehead on her shoulder. He pushed his fingers in and out of her, feeling her drip all over him. Rowan grabbed his dick, hard, moving fast up and down, making him pant while she grunted in his ear when he touched her clit with his wet fingers.

That sound of her grunting, body trembling in his hand pushed him over the edge. He turned her around, ass facing him and pushed her on the table. knocking out everything from it, save the knife that stood, deeply rooted in the wood. He spread her juices all over her and his cock and grabbed her hair, pulling her so she could see their reflection in the mirror.

"It will hurt. And you'll love it", he ground the promise in her ear and smiled when he saw her close her eyes and push her ass up. Rowan thought she'd come then and there when he said those words. She was already so close and the feel of her tits against the cool surface of the table, his hand in her hair, other in her pussy, the tone of his voice, what he was saying...all that pushed her dangerously close to the edge and she wanted it to last a bit. Needed it to last a few minutes more.

"Yes. Please", she moaned and he slid in her in one swift, brutal thrust, balls deep. He held her down by her neck and began pistoning in and out of her hard, brutal and fast. He wanted not to care whether she was enjoying it or not, but couldn't. He wanted her to get off too so he eased his pace a bit and she screamed "No! Fucking fuck me!"

She wanted to turn and look at him but he was holding her down by her neck, other hand pushing her lower back on the table. She was trapped and at his mercy and she wanted none of it. "Chibs!" she called and he fastened his pace again, thrusting in and out her violently. She could hear him curse and heard her own screams and growls, cheering for him to fuck her harder. The table began squeaking under their weight and his thrusts and she closed her eyes taking in everything - the sound of him over her, the feel of him pushing in her brutally, hurting her in such good way she knew she'd come in a few seconds.

"I'm gonna come", she warned him and he pulled back, making her cry out in anger and frustration.

"No" he growled pulling her from the table and pushing her on her knees.

"Fuck you Chibs!"

"Oh I am. Now open your mouth Rowan" he grabbed his dick with one hand, grabbing her hair with the other. "You know you want it".

For a moment she wanted to hit him and send him home, but the sight of his dick, big and thick, smeared with her juices in front of her, and the promise of another round of fucking with him made her change her mind. She opened her mouth and let him in. She kept her hands to herself and let him push in and out of her mouth, holding his dick, letting her lick it and suck it.

"That's it Rowan. Take it whole", he murmured when she swallowed him, loosening her throat. He kept fucking her mouth in a steady pace, watching her lips wrap around him, her eyes never leaving his. He could feel her teeth grazing his cock, tongue swirling around his tip, pushing in his slit, mouth sucking.

"Fucking yes", he moaned when she darted the tip of her tongue across his crown, feeling the salty drops on it. She began circling her clit, humming while he pushed his dick in and out of her mouth.

"You touching yourself Ro? Want me instead?" he asked, breathing heavy and haggard and heard her moan. His eyes widened when he saw her breathe faster, fingers pushing in and out of her hole frantically, circling her clit, mouth never letting his cock out.

She came, cries muffled by his dick in her mouth and with her first cry, he pulled out of her mouth, pushed her on the table and jammed in her hard and brutal.

"I.. want...you... to... scream... Rowan", he thrust brutally in her fearing he'd come immediately. Her pussy was so hot and wet and her walls clenched violently against him.

"Make...me" she dared him.

Chibs spread her legs wide, forcing her to lean on the edge of a table and impale on his dick and pushed in her in brutally. He knew she felt him whole as her nails clawed on his arms. He pulled all the way out and pushed in her balls deep again, making her cry out. He began moving faster, taking her off the table, wanting somehow to enter her deeper, touch her more.

He finally went on his knees and sat while she squatted above him, sliding up and down his dick. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on his dick hard, biting her nipples, his short nails digging in her flesh. He heard her cry but wasn't sure if it was from pain or joy and at that moment didn't care. All he could feel was her tight pussy clenching all over him, milking him, her hips rolling, pushing down on him. He could feel her clit pressed against the base of his dick and hear her cry and growl and curse when he pushed one finger in her ass, wiggling it.

He cried out in pain when she scratched his back, pulling him by his hair, kissing him. She panted in his mouth while she slid up and down his dick hard, frenzied and brutal, hurting both of them. Chibs could feel his release coming and felt the muscles of her ass and pussy clench so he deepened his thrusts. He saw her throw her head back, roll her hips harder against him and circle her clit with one hand, other digging in his neck.

"That's it Rowan. Come for me", he called and roared spraying his semen in her, shaking and cursing and she followed, howling and crying his name loud, her nails digging in his shoulder and neck, fingers of the other hand squeezing his still throbbing dick, milking the last drops from it.

* * *

Comments, thoughts, ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is JDB's since it's Happy. Stay tuned cause another chapter with all three will be out soon. Enjoy!**

The sounds of a motorcycle starting and running water stirred Rowan from a deep sleep. Confused, she started to sit up, but winced and laid back down as her muscles protested the movement. Bits and pieces from the night before began to filter through her head and a smiled played on her lips as she remembered having both Chibs and Happy in her bed.

They had come back here after she closed the bar, ready to drink and have a little fun. Rowan was surprised they wanted a threesome again. It seemed both men preferred to have her alone. But when she had drunkenly suggested they have another go at it, they readily agreed. She slowly stretched out on the bed, savoring the memory of their hands and mouths on her body.

Hearing the water cut off in the bathroom, Rowan got up and made her way to the door, pushing it open just as the shower curtain was thrown back. Happy nodded in her direction as she leaned on the door jamb admiring his wet naked body. "Mornin'."

"Good morning. Where's Chibs?", Rowan asked, as he took a towel from the rack and began drying off.

"Had to get back", he responded, his voice gravelly and sexy as hell.

"And you?", she asked, moving to stand in front of him. She slid her hands up his body and onto his shoulders, licking droplets of water off his chest in the process.

Happy grabbed a fist full of Rowan's hair and pulled her head back so he could look in her eyes. "Playin' with fire Rowan. Sure you can handle any more after last night?". Before she had a chance to answer, he leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss, his other hand sliding over her ass and pulling her against his growing hard on. Her body arched into his, leaving little doubt that she could indeed handle more. Happy groaned into the kiss and lifted her up on to the sink, wrapping her legs around his hips. He had to get back to Charming too, but damned if he could walk away now. He dipped his head to her breast and pulled one erect nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh god". Rowan's voice came out in a breathy whisper as she clawed at his head. He moved to the other breast and bit down, his fingers teasing her clit. She was already wet and Happy smirked against her skin. The woman was absolutely insatiable. And he had no problem giving her what she wanted. He dropped to his knees in front of the sink and grabbed her thighs, pushing her legs apart, exposing her to his eager mouth. Rowan moved her hands to the either side of the sink, bracing herself so she wouldn't fall. This pushed her pussy even closer to Happy's mouth and he dove in.

The sudden sensation of his tongue in her pussy made Rowan gasp. Happy could do wicked things with that tongue and she wasn't sure she could hold herself up on the edge of the skin for long. She waited, riding the waves of pleasure he was sending though her body, until she was close to coming apart, then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up. Happy stood, hands twisting firmly around her hips holding her in place as he slid into her soaked pussy. He began moving in and out, erratically changing between long, slow strokes and short, hard thrusts.

"Fuck…oh god, Hap", Rowan moaned loudly, clawing at his shoulders.

"Like that Rowan?", Happy asked.

"Mmmm...", Rowan leaned forward, pushing Happy backward and hopped off the sink. "Back to bed", she said as she brushed past him and walk into the bedroom. She went to the bed and laid down, head hanging over the edge and motioned Happy to come to her. At first Happy was confused as to what she was doing, then it hit him and he smirked. _Kinky little thing_, he thought to himself as he grabbed his dick, pumping it a few times before leaning forward over her body and guiding it into her mouth. She swallowed him down easily, sucking him almost balls deep. Happy grunted and put his hands on the bed beside Rowan's hips, as she slid her hands to his ass. She lightly scraped her nails across his cheeks, making him twitch in her mouth.

Happy watched her suck, loving how her warm, wet mouth felt wrapped around him. He began to pull at her nipples, making her moan, the vibrations racing through his dick and damn near sending him over the edge. Needing to focus on something else, he leaned down on his forearms and licked Rowan's clit. She spread her legs and he buried his face in her pussy, the strokes of his tongue matching her's on his dick.

They worked each other mercilessly, thrusting into the other's face, chasing their orgasms. When Rowan finally came, she dug her nails into Happy's ass and pushed him as deep as he would go, moaning and gagging around him. Somehow, even with his dick down her throat and the taste of her on his lips, he held off.

Pulling out of her mouth, he stepped back from her and said, "Turn over. Flat on your stomach".

Rowan complied, moving to the middle of the bed and laid on her stomach, head turned to the side, arms stretched above her head. Happy crawled over her, straddling her legs. He grabbed her wrists and brought them behind her, taking them in one hand and holding them at the small of her back. With the other, he guided his dick down between her ass cheeks and to her entrance. As he slid in, they both moaned at how tight she was in this position. He began to thrust slowly, savoring the feeling of moving through her slick heat.

It felt good. Damn good. But Rowan needed more. She tried to pull her arms under her so she could push up onto her knees, but Happy sat back on her thighs, pinning her flat. He took a wrist in each hand and pulled back, lifting her shoulders up off the bed. His strokes became harder and deeper as he increased the pace.

Rowan's arms were screaming from the strain he had them in, but the pain was soon forgotten as her orgasm hit and pleasure washed through her body. A few more deep strokes and Happy fell over the edge too, panting her name as he came.

...

Happy got out of the shower for the second time and dressed quickly. He wanted to be gone before Rowan woke up again.

Although she had made it clear from the beginning...she was just in this for the sex, it was becoming more than that for him. He had to cut ties.

He leaned down and softly kissed her hand that was sticking out from under the blanket, then walked out, not looking back


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is it kids. The end. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, faving, following!**

**To Mrsreedus, our fellow SS, hope you like it girl!**

Rowan almost dropped the glass she was holding when she saw Chibs and Happy walk in. Ever since that night months ago they came either one or the other in the company of other Sons or showed up at her place alone.

They sat at their usual spot, at the end of the counter and Rowan moved towards them. Both of them were staring at her, dark eyes unreadable and she felt her pussy clench and some strange, nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Hey boys" she placed a bottle of whiskey in front of them and three glasses. It was closing time and she needed a drink. Hell, she deserved it after a shitty couple of days.

Chibs poured them all a drink and gave her the glass, their fingers meeting for a second and Rowan felt the heat between her legs and that sweet pain in her lower back. She gulped the golden liquid feeling Happy's eyes on her throat and for a moment she imagined his tongue tracing it. Those two really pushed all the right buttons with her.

She waited until one of them spoke, but Happy just stared at her and Chibs leaned on the bar, smoking and drinking and watching the crowd. It was a surprise both of them showing up but she wasn't gonna complain. Threesome was a much better option for her than being with one or the other, cause she began having fucking feelings for both of them and that wasn't gonna happen. _No unicorns shitting sunshine in my world. And especially with these two._

Rowan gulped another shot and went back to work, feeling their eyes on her. Good thing she was alone in the bar and the crowd for some reason began gathering again, forcing her to keep her mind on work and not on the two bikers sitting in the corner, watching her.

She cursed herself for allowing her waitress to leave earlier and saw Happy smirk when she tried to reach for a bourbon bottle one of her barmen left on the top shelf. She grinned at him "Mind giving me a hand there big guy? Instead of sitting on your ass doing jack shit?"

Rowan turned to Chibs and smirked at him. "That goes the same for you".

She wasn't really expecting them to stand up and help her but that was exactly what happened. Happy came, leaning on her back, pressing her against the shelf, and reached for the bourbon.

"I got this", he whispered in her ear and licked it, making her shiver pressed against his chest.

He took off his cut and went to the girl waiting for a bourbon, snarling at her. Rowan saw girl's eyes widen and saw her throw back her mane, batting her lashes at Happy.

_That little bitch. _She was about to go there when she felt a hand on her waist, warm palm pressing her stomach and felt Chibs' lips close to her ear.

"Where do you want me?"

_In me, on top of me, below me, all over me_. Rowan coughed to cover her embarrassment but her eyes betrayed her and she saw him grin, his hand slowly moving between her legs, brushing against her before he let her go abruptly, making her exhale sharply.

He took of his cut too and was now chatting with two girls on the other side of the bar, all smiles and shit, making her puff from rage. She saw Happy smirking at her again and very maturely stuck her tongue at him and went to serve the customers sitting.

They were working like that for a while, Happy and Chibs chatting and flirting with the girls, her on her feet, talking and smiling and avoiding pinching hands from the regulars, all the time feeling desire build up in her stomach and images of the three of them touching and fucking making her blush occasionally. Of course, every time she'd think about that, one of them would look up her way and grinned or smirked like he knew what she was thinking.

The crowd finally dispersed and Rowan picked up the last bottle. She's been drinking entire night with her two "helpers", needing the drink so she wouldn;t act like some jealous girlfriend she most certainly wasn;t nor wanted to be and now her head was swimming.

"Not bad, not bad at all", she leaned on the bar, watching them and grinning. Hap just threw the last garbage bag and Chibs finished cleaning the remaining glasses. "You got the job if you want it".

They laughed, all of them a bit tipsy and Rowan hit the lights off. She wanted them, but not here. She couldn't even look at that damn pool table without Happy's or Chibs face showing up in her head.

"I;m closing up. Wanna continue this at my place?"

She knew neither one of them would suggest it and she wasn;t sure she should either, but words just flew out of her mouth.

Chibs threw away the cloth he was holding and came to her, holding her face with his hands, thumbs brushing gently across her wanted to close her eyes and suck one of those thumbs but instead looked at him, her hands on his wrists.

"You sure you want to, love?" He was serious and Rowan shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Yes", she managed to say and he nodded and let go of her, reaching for his cut and looking up at Happy. Ro watched him too, waiting for him to say something. Hap threw away the toothpick he had, and put on his cut, His white shirt lifted when he was putting on the leather vest and she saw a glimpse of tattoos and his stomach and swallowed hard.

Hap handed her her bag and before she could ask, grabbed her and kissed her. Rowan's hands were trapped between them and she felt his hand in her hair, holding her head immobilized. She felt his tongue in her mouth, stroking and pushing, lips crushing hers and felt wetness in her panties. She moaned softly when he sucked her lower lip, teasing her with his tongue and Hap growled in her mouth. _I guess that's a yes._

Rowan led them into her room, both of them were in earlier, and turned around watching them. Chibs leaned on the wall, smoking, watching her hungrily. Happy was standing, hands balled in fists, his entire body waiting to couldn't help but notice how the atmosphere changed from their first threesome. They were all tensed, like they knew things changed or are about to change.

_Whatever, it was fun while it lasted. Might as well make the most of it. _She sighed and slowly took off her jacket and boots. Neither one of them moved and suddenly she was pissed.

"If you plan to just stand there and watch, I can get a porn and my pink dildo and make myself happy without you. Your call boys."

Chibs chuckled at the mentioning of a dildo and put out the cigarette. He pulled her in his embrace, kissing her with such force she stumbled when he let go. He took of her shirt and bra, kissing her neck and shoulders. He grabbed her breast and bit down gently, sucking her nipple, tongue playing with her tip. He knew she liked it like that. and Rowan grabbed his head pushing him on her, growling from pleasure.

He chuckled and moved to the other tit, repeating the same licking and sucking movements until her breathing fastened and he felt her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp urgently.

Rowan opened her eyes and saw Happy looking at them, smoking, the bulge in his pants already smiled and her attention returned to Chibs. She pulled away from him, unbuttoning his shirt. Rowan traced the dollar bill tattoo with her tongue, grazing his shoulders with her nails. She drew circles around his nipples, licking and sucking them, while she undid his pants and wiggled her hand in, wrapping it tightly around his growing dick.

She sucked and bit his nipples, feasting on them, loving their taste and the way he hissed whenever she moved her hand or tightened the grip. When he became rock hard she pushed him away and undressed completely, moving to Happy who was, fully dressed, watching her with eyes wide open.

She pressed against him and kissed him slowly almost gently while his hands moved from her shoulders across her back to her ass, grabbing it.

Rowan could feel his erection pressing hard against her thigh and went on her knees, unzipping him, taking out his cock.

She looked up at Happy who was staring at her, mouth half open, eyes burning in hers. He inhaled sharply when she took him in her mouth, slow but deep, her tongue licking his length while she moved her head back and forth. Happy grabbed her hair hard when she sucked him in, playing with his crown, squeezing and tugging his balls. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn;t stop looking at her mouth wrapped tightly around his dick, her green eyes never leaving his.

He started moving his hips, pushing in and out of her mouth and saw a flash of smile in her eyes. With the corner of his eye he saw Chibs watch Ro, seated on her bed, pumping his dick in the same rhythm her head was moving, eyes half closed, hidden behind the cigarette smoke.

"Shit Rowan", Happy hissed when she sucked him in, her hand wrapped tightly around his dick, pushing and pulling. He was so close and needed her to stop. "Stop" he growled at her but she just kept on sucking and licking him, her tongue tracing the vein on his dick, her hand moving faster and harder until he came in her mouth grunting her name, angry he couldn't hold on a bit longer and furious Chibs saw it.

Rowan stood up and kissed him, pressing close against him, pulling his shirt. He could feel himself on her tongue, smell her and almost sighed relieved when he felt his dick twitch again.

She smiled when she felt him against her tight but said nothing,suddenly wanting to be quiet and just do instead of talk. She turned to Chibs and at the sight of him, sitting on her bed, watching her closely, his dick rock hard, waiting made her week in her knees. He held out his hand, calling her and she straddled him, lowering herself slowly on his dick.

"Jesus Rowan", he hissed feeling her tightness around his member, wet and hot, taking him in whole. She took him all in and sat like that for a moment, forehead pressed against his, adjusting to him. Chibs grabbed her hips and began moving her slowly up and down his dick. He bit her breast hard, almost savagely, holding her down and making her arch her back, crying out.

"That's it girl", he said, licking the bruised spot on her tit, kissing his way to the other breast. Rowan knew he;ll bite her again and felt her entire body vibrate half anticipating it half dreading the sharp pain he caused. Chibs smiled and kissed her other breast slowly, sucking gently, watching her with a devilish spark in his eyes that made her pussy clench and him his from pleasure.

"Please Chibs", she finally said, unable to bear his dick slowly pushing in and out of her, his hands on her ass, massaging it, spreading it, his lips on her tit, teasing.

He chuckled and jammed hard in her. Rowan arched her back and felt Happy's hands on her throat, his lips on hers, sucking and nibbling, Happy rolled her nipples until she moaned in his mouth and then let go of them, taking hold of her arms, pulling them back while Chibs bit her breast brutally, fucking her faster and harder.

Rowan screamed in Happy's mouth and felt his dick in her hand, going hard with her each pant and moan. Happy grabbed her throat, kissing her, holding her hands at her back with his one hand, while Chibs hammered in and out of her, feasting on her tits, pinching and squeezing and kissing.

Rowan felt her whole body tingle and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the climax. The room was full of their sighs and pants. She could feel the heat coming from Happy's body, smell Chibs aftershave she liked. She could taste cigarettes and whiskey on Happy's tongue, feel his fingers digging in her arms, hurting her, Chibs tongue licking the sore spots and broken skin, soothing her, his dick sliding in and out of her dripping hole.

The men felt her body tense and twitch. Happy released her mouth and squeezed her throat, pulling her arms further back. His eyes locking in with hers, watching her cum. Chibs felt her legs twitch and her pussy grow hot and knowing she's coming, he began circling her clit with his hardened, callused thumb, roughly and almost painfully. Rowan came, shaking uncontrollably, gasping for air and Chibs followed crying out her name.

Happy didn't let her ride it out and pulled her away from Chibs and on her hands and slid in her in one swift and brutal thrust, making Rowan grunt. He fucked her violently, unable to resist the tightness of her pussy, the way she felt under his hands, how she moaned and panted.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up so she was sitting on his dick, back pressed against his chest. Happy grabbed her throat again, with other hand rolling her swollen nipples.

Rowan began shaking in his feel of his dick ramming in her, the way he held her, Chibs looking at her smirking, pumping his dick again for her to take him, all that combined with their scents, the way they moved and talked and breathed..all that was almost too much.

Rowan threw her head back, leaning it on Happy;s shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck, moaning loud with his each thrust, crying out his name. She rested her other hand on his hand, fingers entwined and let him ride her. Despite violent thrusts, Happy was almost gentile. His big hands were caressing her, making her skin tingle and warm up.

"Jesus Happy, you feel so good. Don't stop!"

She opened her eyes to see Chibs laying on his back, fully erected and felt Happy pushing her on him, taking his dick out of her. She cried out in protest but Chibs slid in and Rowan felt Happy's hand on her back, pushing her on Chibs chest. Chibs grabbed her ass, spreading the cheeks. Rowan felt Happy's finger circling around her tighter hole, pushing in slowly, testing her. It felt good and she moaned but the moan turned into a scream when Happy pushed his dick in her and started moving, without giving her a chance to adjust. Chibs moved his hips too, both setting the pace that left Rowan blind and deaf to anything save the feel of their dicks inside her, pumping hard, pushing her over the edge.

She felt Chibs hand on her face, wiping the tears of pleasure and pain and Happy's kisses on her shoulder and she came, cursing and shouting. Happy pulled out and she felt his semen on her back, hot drops almost burning her. She was still shaking when Chibs rolled her on her back and after a couple of more thrusts came, grunting something in Gaelic.

...

Rowan was barely aware of Happy and Chibs tucking her in bed, each by her side. Instinctively she turned to Happy, resting her head on his chest, inhaling his scent and reached for Chibs' arm, wrapping it around her waist, wiggling until she was pressed with he back against his chest. _So good_ was the last thought of the day.

Chibs woke up early. Rowan's arm was wrapped around his neck, leg tangled with his. He moved the strand of her hair gently from her face and held her hand across his heart. He had to cut ties with her. He was falling for her and he couldn;t let that happen. The image of her, leaning on Happy, the way they were together, how Happy acted around her and how she touched and caressed Happy - all that made him jealous of his brother and that was something he wasn;t gonna let happen.

Chibs kissed the top of her head, inhaling one last time her scent, taking in how she felt in his arms, the softness of her skin, the curves of her body, shape of her mouth and left. 

THE END


End file.
